Incinerators are commonly used with industrial and commercial establishments to burn waste or trash. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06081,686, filed Oct. 4, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,633, disclosed an incinerator which can be used in such establishments.
In an attempt to recover the energy resulting from the combustion of the waste material, various types of heat recovery systems have been incorporated with incinerators. In general these heat recovery systems pass the hot flue gases through a heat exchanger to heat water and thereby generate hot water or steam which can be used to supply the entire hot water or steam requirements for the establishment, or to be used in conjunction with a standard hot water or steam supply.